


More Fun

by Nary



Category: Firefly
Genre: Hat, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne was told to do anything necessary to keep Badger busy.  ANYTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun

"What in bleeding hell are you up to this time?" Badger craned his neck to try and see around the solidly immobile form that blocked the only exit.

"Ain't nothing you need to worry about," said Jayne calmly, crossing his arms. He figured it made him look tougher. Badger might be a little son of a bitch, but Jayne had learned the hard way that little sons of bitches often fought bigger than they looked. Besides, Badger wouldn't be Badger if he didn't have a blade or some such trick stashed up his sleeve, or maybe in that stupid hat he always wore. Better if he didn't get any ideas about trying to escape in the first place. Jayne did his best to loom.

"You're here, I start to worry automatic-like. Pavlovian reaction, yeah?"

Jayne didn't know what Badger was on about, but he got the gist of it right enough. "You and your fallopian reactions can sit down and shut up."

Badger didn't sit down. He kept buzzing around Jayne like a horsefly, and Jayne had to resist the urge to swat him down. Mal had said to keep him here, out of the way, whatever it took, but not to piss him off unless he absolutely had to. Jayne figured swatting might cross the line. Unless Badger hit him first. Then he'd have an excuse. His fists itched, but he kept them clenched for the better part of an hour.

He jumped when Badger hooked a finger behind his belt buckle. "What the…?" Badger was standing too close to him, looking up with a smirk on his face. The smirk made Jayne more nervous than the closeness did. He was up to something, Jayne could tell. "Back off," he told him bluntly.

"Or what?" Badger challenged him. "What'll you do if I don't stop?" He unbuckled the belt as he spoke, and went straight on to the buttons.

Jayne frowned, increasingly suspicious. "You're tryin' to distract me. It ain't gonna work."

"Maybe not," said Badger. He eased his hand down the front of Jayne's britches and got a good, firm grip on him. "But maybe so." He gave a stroke, and Jayne, half-stiff, twitched in response. "Or maybe I'm just bored, and looking for a little fun. If you're going to keep me here, you could at least provide some entertainment."

Jayne was having a hard time thinking straight, but he still knew that didn't make a lick o' sense. "Ain't no way you could be that bored. Hell, even in prison it usually takes a fella a few months to get _this_ stir-crazy."

"Unless a fella's bent that way already," replied Badger. When he leaned in against Jayne's leg, Jayne could feel how hard he was. "And maybe's had his eye on a bloke for a while now, dong ma?"

"You like it arseways?" Jayne was mildly surprised. He wouldn't have figured Badger for that sort, but then, maybe it explained the gorram hat.

Badger shrugged. "I ain't picky."

He rubbed Jayne a smidge faster, and Jayne could feel his knees starting to give. He struggled to think. Mal told him to keep Badger out of the way, whatever it took. _Whatever_ it took. This might be harder than he'd expected, but if this was what it took, well, he'd go to it.

He let Badger strip his pants off him, made sure they were all the way off so he wouldn't trip himself up if he had to move quick. Jayne's back was pressed against the wall, and Badger sure the fuck knew what he was doing. Jayne took the damnfool hat off him before Badger got down on his knees, though, and tossed it away. Badger just grinned and swallowed him down, tongue curled around him like a snake, and Jayne, gripping him by the back of the head as he thrust, forgot why this had seemed like a bad idea.

Couldn'ta been ten minutes, and Jayne came out of his cock-sucked daze to the click of a gun. Aimed at him. Five guns, actually. "What the hell?"

Badger was standing up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hat," he said, almost apologetically. "DNA imprint security lock. It comes off by anyone's hand but mine, it sends up a distress call. Thanks for the quick rescue, boys."

Jayne tried and failed to tug his shirt down far enough. "You coulda just got me to punch you!"

"Yeah, but this was more fun." He turned to Jayne over his shoulder. "Maybe next time, I'll take it off myself." To Jayne's infinite relief, none of the bodyguards so much as snickered as they left


End file.
